If
by insanitystartshere
Summary: Sunday mornings in bed, the early rays light, caressing her face, before the patter of feet disturbing their peace. She was always independent. So was he. Complete opposites, but yet the same.


Disclaimer: I own HARRY POTTER. All bow before me! I am the greatest!

Honestly… my name is not JK Rowling. She owns my world and I own, well…

_So lately,_

_Been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

He wished he had listened. Listened to those around him, those who loved, cared and believed. Leaving them was the hardest decision he had ever made. He hoped they didn't despair or cry for his return. All he wanted was them to live their life, without him.

_When I'm gone_

_You'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

Leaving their love was hard. Hers was harder. It had been his safety net, and he was hers. Remember. Sunday mornings in bed, the early rays light, caressing her face, before the patter of feet disturbing their peace. She wouldn't understand. He didn't understand, but it was for the best. She didn't deserve him.

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it your own_

She was always independent. So was he. Complete opposites, but yet the same. Being with him had softened her, made her dependant on little things, things which he had taken from her. Those little pleasures that made her eyes glow. She will survive, she has too.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

I watch them, wishing them to see me, but knowing they can't. I want to stay with them, follow the same path, but my path is short and painful, I have brought enough misery to their lives, it is time to let go.

_And maybe I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

Maybe one day, I will see them again, a fleeting glance across the road or maybe I won't. I can't let go and accept. While I hope they have. I am no longer part of their life and they can't be part of mine.

_To watch you_

_To guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

I wish I could see you once more, hold you or just a glimpse of your smell. I wish now I was there then. But I wasn't and my duty fell on another, one more worthy of you and them.

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there is someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

And when this is finally over, you shall find peace, unlike you have ever known. While I will pray to whoever will listen to help, find my way back. Not to you, but to life, for I am not living.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

I left you, for you and them. I now wish it hadn't been so. I thrust you into a world of sorrow and brought them into to it too. But you still claimed to care and believe.

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

I ran, you kept me alive within you. No one else would care to remember me, but you. You were once my love, my hope and stole every essence of my being, now I am alone and yet you still hold me tight.

_I know now_

_Just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

Through them and you, I shall remain. A faint but bitter memory of my life and love. I have left nothing for myself, it is yours by right for you deserve happiness, and so do they. But I know and understand.

_In your heart in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all time_

If one day I slip from you, they will be there, longer than you, a living reminder of what we once had. What I still have and will for the rest of time. Our love, not right by so many, shall live on.

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

We shouldn't have been. Me, meant for someone else, you deserving of better. Though I have no regrets, I have guilt. My dearest love one day you will forget me, but wherever you are I will be there, a slight piece of me not wanting to let go.

_Yours Forever_

_Draco Malfoy_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_A/N: This is quite an old thing of mine wrote it when I was knee high. Maybe not… Anyway am working on bigger DM/HG story thing, but it will take a while. I do have a life! Not sure bout that one either… Moving on, review!!! _

_xox_

_Insanitystartshere_


End file.
